


Where You At Romeo?

by hiddenlongings



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Seriously John Is So DONE, Shut up they deserve their own tag, Thin Mint Cookies, drabblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason that John was never a father, bad job and life choices aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You At Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a Tumblr thing. I can't find it. Sorry about that. This piece of cotton candy probably doesn't have any spoilers at all as long as you know the premise.

John was seriously reconsidering his line of work.

The latest number had tried to lose him in the sewers.  John still retained a (seriously crippled) bit of self preservation and the paired phone that let him follow the little brat topside.  He had never spent much time with them past his own adolescence but teenagers seemed to consist of nothing but the survival instincts of a horny lemming and raging hormones that made them break out in spots.  This one was just asking to be murdered.  Seriously an underage girlfriend who had an ex-con for a father was a terrible idea.  The little shit had been spouting Shakespearian lines (which John had a hunch he didn't even fully understand) and bemoaning how John just couldn't understand their epic love.

After a thrilling chase through New York with John recreating Verizon ads (with bonus curse words) periodically as his ear buds connection wavered in and out.

"Can you hear me now?"

  
"Good."

  
"Work damn it."

  
"How about now?"

  
When John finally managed to grab hold of the enterprising Romeo the vehemently protesting moron had managed to fall several times in the truly questionable sludge of NYC's fine sewers and was covered in rat crap, human crap, and maggot infested remnants of meat.

Shaken baby syndrome didn't apply to teenagers right?  He could totally shake this kid without incurring brain damage, right?

"Best not Mr. Reese you wouldn't want to shake any of _that_ loose. However I do feel there is a more expedient manner in which we may proceed rather than trying to separate these two truly _star crossed_ lovers now that we know what the problem is."  Finch's voice was dry.

One phone call to Momma Romeo and a suitably chastised teenager was sulking safely in his room

When John finally dragged himself into the library's cool embrace he nearly collapsed at the foot of the stairs in relief.  Only an iron constitution and the scent of chocolate was enough to drive him forward.

"What are you eating?"  John prowled into the small room where the two men kept all of the food essentials (Ramen Noodles, Hot Pockets, etc.)

Finch looked much like a startled chipmunk as he stared at the taller man with pooched out cheeks and a hectic haze in his eyes.  He held up a single finger in a wait a moment gesture before he picked up a large frothy glass of milk and chugged down it's contents along with whatever he had been chewing on.

"Girl Scout Cookies."

John's face broke out into the first smile of his day and he lurched forwards like a man catching sight of the Promised Land.

Seconds later John's cheeks were just as stuffed as Harold's and he was happily clutching his own glass of milk.

"Mmmm." He said dreamily. "Thin Mints."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know that I was going to write this really depressing rape fic with a horribly abused Reese and Magic Cock Harold. I refrained (for now).


End file.
